The Last Demon Hunter
by Tijiya
Summary: Normal is no longer a word for them, he was dragged back into battle and she is introduced to a world she never knew. Death, betrayal, enemies, love, backstabbing. Her life is spun upside down and his is thrown into dissaray. Can anything be certain?
1. Chapter 1

It was eerily silent in the young prince's office, he sat behind his large desk bent over a manila folder; his expression grave. No matter how many times he re-read Botan's report, it never changed. His face had long ago abandoned any color; even his eyes had dulled. He had thought the case was closed, they had won, but he was again proved wrong. Finally Koenma closed the folder and folded his hands on the desk appearing to be deep in thought.

The blue haired reaper poked her head in through the door, her eyes shinning with worry. Koenma hadn't said a word since she handed him her report, but that had been a good two hours ago. She had been shocked at what she had found out as well; she had been reluctant to hand over the information. However, it was better in the hands of the young prince than in the hands of his father. She shuddered to think what course of action the ruler would take. No matter how she played it in her mind, it never came out good.

"How accurate is this?" Koenma questioned. Botan stepped into the room timidly and stood before him.

"To the dot," she replied. "I double and triple checked everything." Koenma heaved a heavy sigh and slouched in his chair.

"I was afraid of that," he muttered. "Does my father know about this?"

"No he doesn't, not yet anyway. The SDF were the ones to find the energy in the first place, no doubt they will tell him."

"I thought we had scoured the entire globe, how could this have gone unnoticed?" His tone was close to panic. Botan shrugged her shoulders as she watched her boss. "For how long?" Again she didn't answer; she knew he was more questioning himself now than her.

"Is it really that bad Koenma sir?" she asked. He looked at her a moment before coming around his desk to stand near her. He pushed a button on a remote he had taken from his pocket. A large screen came down from the ceiling, he pushed another button and the screen flickered to life.

"These were the readings in the area before the surge." Standard demon energy appeared on the screen, the same demon the SDF had gone to destroy. "These are the readings when the demons energy had increased, bringing a surge with it." The screen flickered showing the demon energy higher than before, but also spirit energy that shot higher than the demon energy. Botan's eyes widened in surprise as a gasp escaped her lips.

"That's nearly as strong as Kurama," she breathed. The energy was nearly high A-class, surprising coming from a human.

"Yes," he nodded as the screen went blank and scrolled up. He placed the remote on his desk and rested his hands on the smooth oak. "It's the energy of a demon hunter. I thought they were all destroyed."

"Koenma sir, what's a demon hunter?" she questioned. The name was unfamiliar to her, were they anything like the SDF?

"They are a special breed of human made specifically for hunting down demons. They were usually a last resort back before the Kekkai barrier was put up. Their spiritual energy was high from their time of birth and only increases as they age, no demon could take down a demon hunter. Once the Kekkai barrier divided the two worlds there was no longer any use for them and they were destroyed by my father, for fear they were too strong. I can't agree against him for…he had been wise in his decision. They had the strength of a demon, knowledge of many different species and their weaknesses, and a longer lifespan than that of a normal human. Their strategy skills were innate as were their knowledge of the Makai language. They could have easily been mistaken for a demon if not for their unique spiritual energy," Koenma explained.

"If they all died out, how is this one still around?" she questioned.

"Because, he's the child of a demon hunter."

"How can that be?" Koenma was silent for many moments, obviously trying to decide whether or not to speak. Finally, he did.

"Sensui was a demon hunter… that was one of my reasons for hiring him. Demons hated him because they remember what his kind had done to them, but being what he is he could kill them even from a young age. It was also why his power was equivalent to an S-class demon, it was a miracle he had been killed."

"You mean he had a child!" Botan exclaimed louder than intended. She clamped her hands over her mouth as Koenma shot her a look. "Sorry sir," she apologized in a hushed tone. "It's just hard to believe that we could miss such energy."

"Not really. It's more my fault than anything, I've been concentrated on Japan as of late. I've let everything else slip through the cracks… including this."

"So, what do we do?" She asked carefully, watching his movements. Koenma walked over to the desk and pulled out a very familiar communication device. She hadn't thought she'd ever see it again. "You mean…"

"We have no choice," he sighed. "If my father gets a hold of this person he will either kill them or…."

"Use them to kill Yusuke," Botan finished in horror. Her hands flew back to her mouth, which was open in shock. A simple nod confirmed her fears. He held out the communication device before her. She took it with a shaky hand, the information still running through her system.

"Contact Yusuke, tell him the dire need of his help on this case. I wish I could let him live out the rest of his life without my interruption, but we're now racing against my father. Warn him about this child, if he's anything like Sensui he will be skilled and will be tough to get to. I want him brought to Japan to be watched over for a few months. After that I will station him at the Kekkai barrier, It would be better for him and everyone else." Koenma sat back down, looking as if his age were finally catching up to him.

"Yes sir," she bowed before leaving the room. "I won't let you down," she said as she walked down the corridor. She starred at the communicator in her slender hand; it brought back memories both good and bad.

She summoned her oar and mounted before flying through the building at an alarming rate, causing many different ogres to shout at her. She flipped open the device, wondering if she should warn him of her arrival. She closed and pocketed it deciding against it. If King Yama knew he would be tracking any device making certain no one else knew of this child.

The ex-spirit detective would just have to put up with her sudden arrival. Boy, this brought back many memories. With a small smile she flew into the human world to seek out the previous world savior.

**T.L.D.H.**

**If you want to know the progress of my stories please look at my profile.**

**Please take the time to leave your opinion about my story, I'd highly appreciate it. Suggestions for a title would be appreciated as well, I'm not quite sure if I'm happy with the current one.**

**Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi**


	2. Chapter 2

The sizzling of food on the skillets, the clang of pots on the stove, the occasional smell of burnt food…he had become quite accustomed to it all. It was a common misconception that he could not cook; most thought he'd be more likely to burn the kitchen down than cook something that tasted exquisite. They were all wrong as usual.

The head chef was actually impressed as how quickly and precise he could cook. He'd only burned one meal, but he'd been distracted at that moment. It rarely ever happened to any of the cooks.

Yusuke could chop, slice, and dice like the best of them. What's more is he liked to; he enjoyed cooking. Yes, it was strange for a fighter like him to like cooking, but he was strange anyway. So what's new?

It had been a good solid year since he returned from the Makai and things were slower than before. There were times when he would itch for a good fight; he'd crave the rush it brought. Then he'd remember the promise he made to Keiko and would find something to take his mind off of fighting. More often than not it included trees falling. His demon side was highly displeased with returning to normal life, but what else could he do?

Well, he could cause a bit of trouble just to piss King Yama off. That would be a good laugh right there! Not only would he get in trouble with Spirit World, but Keiko would be mad as well. Damn.

'How does Kurama do it?' he couldn't help but wonder as he placed food on a plate for one of the waitresses to take. 'Does he ever want to go back to the Makai?' He knew the answer though. Kurama wouldn't leave Shiori though; he'd wait until she'd lived out her life before returning to the open skies of the Makai.

As Yusuke started to chop some carrots his head shot up unexpectedly. He paused in his work, trying to discern what he was sensing. It had been a while since he'd last felt that energy.

"I'm taking ten," he suddenly announced as he rushed from the kitchen, the head chef yelling after him.

"That boy," Head chef Maiko sighed as he shook his head. Yusuke went to the back, certain that's where the energy was coming from. As he looked around he found nothing, he sighed and shook his head as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Great, now I'm going nuts," he grumbled as he turned to go in.

"Not quite!" A chipper voice sang.

"B-Botan?" He whirled around to face the blue haired deity of death.

"Bingo!" He looked at her blankly for a few moments. She shifted uncomfortably on her oar as he stared. Then, unexpectedly, he burst out laughing. She couldn't help but smile.

"Long time no see Botan," he smiled as he calmed down. "I'm glad I'm not cracking just yet. So, what's up?" Her smile faded; replaced by a grim expression that had Yusuke worried.

"We need you for one last case Yusuke. I know that you don't work for the Spirit World anymore, but…." She looked down.

"But what?" he asked. His voice was as grave as she looked.

"If you don't you'll end up dead."

"Why the hell is that?" he demanded as he glared at the woman. She motioned to a box, a silent request for him to sit. He complied, but did not remove his firm gaze from her. She relayed what she had been told; Yusuke remained eerily silent as she continued to talk. When she finally fell silent she waited for him to speak.

"Sensui had a kid," he said as if wanting her to confirm it. Botan nodded. "He was a demon hunter, a dangerous human for demons." Again Botan nodded. "If I don't get this kid King Yama will use him to destroy me and the kid most likely will be able to." Once more she nodded. "I don't have a choice, as usual," he said. His gaze was to the ground and his hands were clasped before him. "If I don't do this things are going to go wrong if Yama gets this guy. When do I leave?"

"Tonight," she replied. "Tie up loose ends and secure a flight to Nevada, you need to leave as soon as you can. I'm sorry Yusuke, he didn't want to involve you….but he didn't see any other choice." Her tone was apologetic.

"I know Botan, I know," Yusuke said as he stood. He smiled at her; she knew it wasn't a fake one, but a genuine smile. She could see the spark in the depths of his brown eyes; the anticipation of a possible fight. "You tell Koenma I've got it all under control and to not get his diapers in a bunch." Botan smiled and nodded.

"Good luck Yusuke!" She said before flying off leaving Yusuke to do what he needed to before he left.

-.-.-

Telling his boss he needed some time off had been quite simple. He had only said it was an emergency and he'd be back soon. Yusuke had been asked nothing else and was able to leave to secure a flight. Before he could even think of doing that, he needed to tell Keiko. She'd be highly upset if he ran off without telling her.

By this point the rain had started coming down in buckets; he held his jacket over his head as he ran to Keiko's house, cursing his luck the entire way. By the time he reached her door his shoes and the bottoms of his jeans were muddy.

"Yusuke!" Keiko reprimanded as she ushered the man inside. "You're soaking! Why don't you have an umbrella with you?" Yusuke grinned sheepishly as she handed him a towel.

"I came from work, it had been clear earlier so I didn't have one with me," he replied. Keiko told him to sit down and did the same herself. She curled up beside him, despite the fact he was still damp, and laced her fingers through his.

"So, what brings you here?" She didn't mind him coming, not at all. But she was curious. He was happier than she had seen him in almost a year; it brought a smile to her face. She wanted to know what made him so happy all of a sudden.

"Something came up and I have to leave for America tonight." Keiko pulled back to look him in the eye, her smile suddenly replaced by a frown.

"What came up?" Her tone was tight and foreboding. He explained to her what Koenma needed him to do; he only told her what she needed to know and nothing more. Her eyes suddenly darkened, resembling the storm clouds outside.

"I thought you were done with all of that!" she exclaimed as she jumped off of the couch. "I thought they fired you! Why would you agree to do this?" She crossed her arms. Yusuke became defensive as he too stood up.

"Because it's important!" He practically yelled.

"I thought you were fine with returning to normal life, that's what's important right now! It has nothing to do with you!" She yelled right back.

"So I should just ignore this? Keiko, think about it for gods sake! Like hell it has nothing to do with me, if King Yama gets this dude to side with him then I'm probably going to be charbroiled. Last I checked it wasn't a pleasant feeling!"

"You don't have to do this Yusuke."

"That's the thing Keiko….I _want _to do this." His tone had dropped several notches. She stared at him before turning around, shrugging off the hand that came to rest on her shoulder.

"Just go," she muttered. "If it's that important to you…just…go." He opened his mouth to speak, but snapped it shut and left. The moment she heard the front door shut she dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself. The room seemed to darken when he left; the outside mirroring her own feelings. Why couldn't she make Yusuke happy the way fighting does?

**T.L.D.H.**

**If you can, please take the time to review. I'd be very happy if you did.**

**Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi**


	3. Chapter 3

How hard was it to get a plane ticket to Nevada in the same day? Impossible. Yusuke was ready to shout at the poor woman on the other side of the phone in frustration, he kept telling her that he needed a ticket for any time that day; but she was taking too damn long. He balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder as he went through the apartment, writing down notes and checking things and the like.

"_Do you want a one way or two way?"_ The woman questioned.

"Either one, I don't give a damn," he ground out. Just his luck someone knocked on his door. He let out a particularly colorful Makain curse as he stumbled over a box and nearly twisted his ankle. He growled as the person knocked again and the woman spoke, at the same damn time.

"_Do you have any particular price range?"_

"No!" He nearly yelled. "Hold your horses!" He yelled as he covered the mouth piece of the phone. He jerked the door open, almost tearing it off his hinges, and opened his mouth to demand what the hell the person wanted.

"I see I have caught you at a bad time," Kurama spoke in the same calm tone as ever. Yusuke snapped his jaw shut and stepped aside, inviting his old friend inside.

"Sorry dude, I'm going through hell getting a god damned plane ticket for….." He trailed off as Kurama held up two plane tickets, the destination Nevada. Yusuke turned off the phone; not even bothering to tell the woman good-bye. Kurama chuckled in amusement.

"How did you know? Dude, you're a life saver!" Yusuke threw up his hands in relief and collapsed onto the couch.

"Botan informed me of the case Koenma is sending you on. You don't happen to speak English, do you?"

"No, I think I slept through that class," Yusuke answered. Why hadn't he thought of that before? Oh yeah, his mind was stuck on the case. Out of all the false rumors about the man, one stood true. Yusuke had a one track mind, literally. Once his mind was set on something nothing else mattered; not even reason.

"She requested I go along for translating purposes and back-up," he said as he sat down in a chair across from Yusuke. Yusuke looked his old friend in the eye for a few moments, neither blinking, before he finally spoke.

"You agreed to because you're bored aren't you?" he grunted.

"Yes," Kurama replied in an even tone. A grin broke across Yusuke's face as he laughed a bit.

"Works for me! So, when do we leave?"

"As soon as you have everything settled," Kurama replied.

"Everything's as settled as it's going to get," Yusuke shrugged as he stood. Keiko probably wouldn't talk to him for a while because of his decision, but he couldn't worry about it right now. He wanted to do this so he was going to; no 'ifs' 'ands' or 'buts'. Yusuke stood up and grabbed his jacket from its heap on the couch. "Let's get going, I have a feeling that the longer we wait the worse the situation will get." Kurama agreed, though didn't voice it. A sense of dread had settled in the pit of his stomach after Botan had spoken with him, it had yet to leave. Unfortunately his intuition was never wrong.

**T.L.D.H.**

**Sensui's child will be introduced in the next chapter, just so yeh know.**

**Please review, I'd appreciate it.**

**Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi**


	4. Chapter 4

Yusuke gave the device in his hands a good firm shake as if it would make the readings any different. Kurama, who was driving, knew Yusuke was quickly becoming frustrated. The plane ride had been fairly calm, but neither could sleep. Both were very anxious though they said nothing about it.

"I don't think that shaking it will do anything," Kurama half sighed as he took another turn. Though he could speak the language fluently, he wasn't quite as skilled with reading it. The signal on the device Yusuke held moved from time to time, but it had stayed in the same place for the past hour.

"Hey Kurama, do you know why it's beeping faster?" Yusuke asked as the device began beeping at a rapid pace.

"We must be getting close," Kurama noted. He glanced over at the device before turning again. They were in, what seemed to be, a community. The gate would have stopped them had a car not passed through only moments before. After turning on almost every street, they finally found the correct one. The device finally fell silent as he parked in front of the house, this was it.

"I've got a bad feeling about this place," Yusuke spoke hesitantly. Despite the bright sunlight shinning down upon them, when they parked before the house everything seemed to darken forebodingly. Though the house looked like all the others there was something about what lurked within that made him shiver. Kurama was about to speak, but a large surge of energy cut him off. By what Kurama could discern the energy wasn't evil or threatening, but he couldn't quite tell why the energy suddenly reacted that way. They both exited the car, keeping their guard up in case this person gave them a fight; being Sensui's kid no doubt they'd have one hell of a fight on their hands.

Kurama knocked on the blue door and waited, dogs began barking loudly announcing the fact they had guests. A few shouts were heard from inside before the door was opened by an elderly woman who was holding a large black and brown dog back.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked pleasantly as she closed the door behind her.

"Yes, I am Shuichi Minamino and have come here to talk about a child living here." The woman's eyes had narrowed suspiciously when he gave his name.

"The only child that lives here isn't here," she said. Kurama's brows furrowed, so the person they were looking for wasn't a child. Yusuke looked at him in confusion; he didn't know why Kurama had seemed surprised. Kurama thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to go about this. He couldn't ask who lived there without the woman slamming the door in their faces.

"Is the name Shinobu Sensui familiar to you?" he asked carefully. The woman's eyes suddenly darkened, it seemed it was.

"Come in," she said as she opened the door. The barking dogs suddenly quieted as Kurama let his energy surround them. They were met with the roar of a vacuum as a young woman bobbed her head to the music filtering through her headphones from her I-pod. The elderly woman led them to the kitchen and motioned for them to sit. "What do you want with her?" she suddenly asked. Kurama folded his hands on the table looking genuinely surprised.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"If you know him then you must be here for her."

"I apologize, but I'm not quite following you. I was led to believe Sensui had a son."

"No, he had a daughter, my granddaughter," she clarified. Yusuke looked between the two before resting his head on the table feeling lost and useless. He hated that. The vacuum stopped for a minute before starting up again, this time closer to the kitchen. Now that he was inside the energy was far stronger and had an untamed feel to it, almost raw and untouched. Once again the vacuum stopped and was rolled behind him, a strong sense of surprise and shock came from the young female. He looked over to her, but she had turned her back to them and plugged in the vacuum. Her breathing had become irregular and nervous. Yusuke's lack of attention went unnoticed by both the elderly woman and Kurama as they spoke.

'The energy is coming from her,' Yusuke thought curiously. 'I thought for sure Sensui's kid would be a guy….and younger.' All this time he had been referring to Sensui's spawn as a child. This girl was obviously not a child. 'I should have paid more attention in English; I wouldn't be so bored right now.' He looked at the two, who were close to an argument, in mild interest. They'd probably forgotten all about his presence for the moment. He wanted to growl in frustration, the constant spiking of the girls energy was driving him nuts! When he felt eyes on the back of his head he was ready to leap out of his seat and demand to know why she was staring at him. Kurama, sensing his friend's frustration, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just a while longer Yusuke," he said in a calm tone. Yusuke reluctantly placed his head atop his arms and glared at the wall. When he heard a light laugh he growled.

"Go upstairs!" the old woman barked to the younger girl. Her anger wasn't directed to the teenager, but Kurama and Yusuke. The female was about to comply, but Kurama stopped her.

"No, let her stay. This involves her," his tone was clipped. By now both were on their feet and staring down. The young female looked torn, unsure of whether to go or stay. She fisted her hands in front of her chest as she looked at the three from the steps of the stairs.

"He wanted nothing to do with her, why should he change his mind now? He abandoned both her and her mother; she needed him all these years. He lost his chance, she's not going anywhere!" Kurama's jaw clenched.

"We are not here on his account," he stated.

"Why else would you be here? The man was a no good lying fool, no doubt anyone who knows him would be the same." Kurama fisted his hands; struggling to keep his normal calm appearance. Yusuke, ignoring the brewing argument, turned to face the teenager when he smelled the faint scent of salt water in the air. She quickly turned her head and moved her hair from behind her ear so it covered her face then rushed out the front door. Yusuke looked back to Kurama and the old woman before following the teenager. He slipped out the door unnoticed, surprisingly enough.

He looked around, but there was no sign of the girl. She obviously ran once she closed the door. He strained his hearing and heard her bare feet running up the street. He did not run though, he slipped his hands into his pockets and walked. She finally came to a stop on her knees, breathing heavily as she caught her breath. Yusuke came to a stop a little ways away from her, choosing to simply watch for the time being.

"So the truth about him finally comes out," she whispered through her sobs. "He really didn't care…he knew about me and didn't care." She shook her head violently and scrubbed at her tears. "Why does it hurt so much to know that?" she wondered. She had always played around with the idea of her father coming for her. She would constantly say that she'd search for him no matter how long it took. She wasn't surprised though, her mother was the type to have losers for boyfriends. She sat back against the brick wall and looked up at the clear sky; not even a cloud in sight. To Yusuke's surprise, she began banging the back of her head against the wall. Not hard enough to do any damage, but it was surprising none the less.

She shivered, though it was not cold, and looked around wildly. Her energy spiked again, flaring around the girl like flames. She quickly turned her head upon seeing him. She didn't ask him why he followed; she knew he wouldn't understand her.

He wanted to ask her why she ran, why she was crying, but couldn't. He cursed his luck. He shifted uncomfortably; he never knew what to do when a female was crying. She scrubbed at her tears with the sleeve of her jacket before standing. Yusuke turned to see what she was looking at. Kurama jogged up the street and came to a stop before the teenage female.

"There are some things I need to explain to you," he said gently. By what he could see, she had been crying.

"About my father?" Her voice was tight.

"That's part of it," Kurama nodded. She stepped back and looked at the ground, trying to figure out whether or not to trust them. "We're not here to harm you; we're here to help you."

"Help with what?" she questioned as she turned her blue eyes to Kurama's emerald ones. Her energy flared around her again, this time almost threateningly. Yusuke's muscles tightened in anticipation.

"Miss, please calm down," Kurama urged. She blinked her eyes as confusion shone in them.

"I am calm," she said quietly. Kurama's brows furrowed, how could she possibly be calm with her energy reacting in such a way?

"Kurama, what's going on?" Yusuke asked harshly.

"I'm…not quite certain," Kurama admitted. He came closer to her, intent on getting her back to the house. However both he and Yusuke were thrown back with incredible force as her energy lashed out at them. They grunted as they connected with the asphalt in a most unpleasant way. Yusuke growled and jumped up, ready to fight.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is," Yusuke shouted, momentarily forgetting that she couldn't understand him. "But you're going to come with us one way or another, point blank." His own energy started flaring around him, daring her to make another move.

"Yusuke, you're going about this wrong," Kurama groaned. Her energy whipped around her violently, her breathing quickened as she began to look frightened.

_Kill the demon_

She took a step back, her energy shot out towards Yusuke who was powering up his Spirit Gun.

_They deserve death_

She trembled, her legs threatened to give out from under her. Kurama rushed towards her; worried she may faint. She faintly heard him call out to Yusuke in their own language. It was too late, the blast had been released. Both blasts hit their intended targets.

_Kill them all_

She couldn't even utter a scream before white sparks burst before her eyes and her world went dark.

'Damn, this is going to hurt,' Yusuke managed to think before her energy collided with his body throwing him into a brick wall. 'Yeah, that hurt.' He then let unconsciousness claim him.

**T.L.D.H.**

**They're going to be very sore when they wake up, no doubt about that. I'd say that was an interesting meeting don't you think? **

**Reviews are always wonderful to recieve.**

**Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi**


End file.
